Revenge
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: Cuando el Soldado de Invierno deja a un inconsciente Steve Rogers en el bosque, escapa. Se ha enterado de que Alexander Pierce está muerto, pero alguien más sobrevive; su hija. Y hará todo lo posible para encontrarla y sacarle la verdad sobre su vida. Quiere saber quién fue, pero Vera no se lo pondrá tan fácil. En el camino, tendrá que luchar por no apartarse de su plan: venganza.
1. Revenge

Lo vio.

Peor aún, _lo reconoció._

Estaba ahí, sentado como si estuviese esperándola, que, sí lo estaba. Pero se veía tan tranquilo en la mesa de la cocina.

Se movió un poco más, trató de no hacer ruido y llegó a la gaveta debajo del espejo colgado en la pared. Sacó el arma lentamente y rogó por que tampoco se escuchase.

Quitó el seguro. Él se puso de pié en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a lo que ella respondió apuntándole por la espalda.

—¿Crees que no sé quién eres? —preguntó ella y sintió que había sonado entrecortada. Se acercó hasta él, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en voltear y verla. —Sé lo que mi padre hizo.

—Me sorprende que no corras aún—comentó y finalmente quedó frente a la mujer y la pistola en su cara.

—Ya te lo he dicho, sé en lo que se metió, traté de prepararme para esto—silencio. —¿Qué es lo quieres? —silencio de nuevo. —¿No tuviste suficiente con atacar el Triskelion?

—Fueron órdenes de tu padre, yo sólo lo obedecía como un perro—respondió secamente.

Pero tenía razón. Vera no iba a negarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, ignorando lo que antes había dicho el hombre. En todo ese tiempo no había bajado el arma.

El soldado no respondió y viendo fijamente el agujero de la pistola, sacó un cuchillo de sus espaldas y le hirió la mano en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que el arma cayera. Vera gimió de dolor y esquivó uno de los puños del hombre. Se tomó la muñeca derecha y salió de la cocina adolorida para llamar a quien sabía lo estaría buscando: el capitán Rogers.

Subió las escaleras de la enorme residencia y llegó a su habitación, cerrándola con llave. Tomó el teléfono de la mesa de noche con su mano sana y marcó el número lo más rápido que pudo.

 _Un tono._

 _Dos tonos._

 _Tres tonos._

 _Cuatro tonos._

Y una mano de repente envolvió su boca. Se dio un susto, pero comenzó a calmarse y sintió sueño. Después, se desmayó en el suelo.

Colgó la llamada antes de que alguien contestase y destruyó el teléfono con el arma que la mujer había usado para apuntarle.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero? —le preguntó a la tipa inconsciente en el piso de la habitación. —Venganza.


	2. Introducción

**Introducción.**

 _Base de HYDRA, Washington. 1987._

Aún seguía preguntándose qué demonios hacía una niña sentada en el suelo.

Todos los soldados, doctores, científicos y, en fin, cada uno de los trabajadores, parecían ignorar su presencia. Caminando por los pasillos, vio a su mayor: un hombre de unos cuarenta años, rubio y no tan alto. Se adelantó y él le dejó hacerlo. Siempre olvidaba cómo se llamaba. Lo único que sabía era que en ese momento se dirigía a la misma habitación. _Es exactamente igual al acabar una misión, siempre._

Podía escuchar los pasos de los soldados atrás de él y, de pronto, vio a la misma niña corriendo hasta llegar a la par de su mayor, a lo que el hombre respondió tomándole la mano. ¿Acaso era su hija? Bueno, de todos modos no tenía que interesarle. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, ahora solo tenía que volver a pasar por aquel proceso. El hombre se detuvo frente a la inmensa puerta negra y los soldados la deslizaron para que pudiera entrar.

Entró detrás de él y le ordenaron quitarse el chaleco antibalas y todo lo que traía en el torso. Luego de eso, los doctores lo llevaron hasta la acolchonada silla oscura, en donde se sentó y observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor. Notó a la niña en la esquina de la habitación. Estaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sin embargo sintió que él la veía y se encontró con sus ojos. Eran de color azul, así como los de su mayor. Rápidamente, ella se tomó el brazo y volvió a ver al suelo como si hubiera sido la cosa más interesante del mundo. El cabello rubio le cayó hacia adelante, y luego escuchó al hombre dando pasos hasta llegar a él.

—¿Informe de la misión? —preguntó con autoridad.

—Jones, Joseph. Gobernador de California. Muerto—respondió viéndolo automáticamente.

Vio como sonrió cínicamente y tomó una silla que estaba a su lado, sentándose en ella y quedando frente a su soldado.

—Haces un buen trabajo, muchacho—comentó y le palmeó la mejilla izquierda, a lo que se sintió un poco incómodo. Raramente hacía eso. —Te felicito. Poco a poco vamos cumpliendo nuestro objetivo—al momento, alejó la mano y suspiró. —Me gustaría dejarte con tan gratos recuerdos, pero me temo que no se podrá. Es por tu propio bien—le dijo y él le vio minuciosamente. Cumplía con el mismo color de ojos y cabello que la niña. —Algún día lo entenderás—se levantó y uno de los doctores apartó la silla en la que se había sentado. —Límpienlo—ordenó de espaldas.

Vio cómo caminó hasta otro hombre de bata blanca y comenzó a hablar con él de cosas que no entendía. Sintió la máquina en su cabeza y el asistente le metió una placa en la boca, a lo que no se opuso. La silla le ató las muñecas y mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba por venir, divisó a la niña. No dejaba de verlo en ese momento. Parecía asustada por lo que pasaría. La máquina lo atrajo más al asiento y uno de los doctores la encendió.

El dolor de esa cosa era insoportable. A pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a pasar por eso, era lo único que recordaba. Sintió cómo penetraba en su mente y en todo lo que sabía que había hecho a lo largo de su mísera vida. Ahogaba los gritos con la placa, no obstante, siempre se escuchaban.

La niña se quedó perpleja con lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos y su respiración se hizo más y más pesada. Se abrazó a sí misma, queriendo voltear a otro lado, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sentía las lágrimas de miedo a punto de salir de sus ojos y de pronto, comenzó a gritar como si ella estuviera en la misma situación. Llamó la atención de los doctores al momento, y su padre llegó hasta ella en pocos segundos.

—Vera, hija, cálmate—dijo de cuclillas frente a ella. No obstante, su grito aumentó más. —¡Vera, cálmate, él estará bien!

—¡NO! Papá, ¡¿qué le estás haciendo?! —preguntó en un grito, aterrorizada.

—¡Él estará bien, no te preocupes! —respondió tocándole el cabello y los hombros.

La niña se movió y trató de correr hasta él, pero su padre la tomó del brazo rápidamente.

—¡Vera, basta, tranquilízate! —regañó él, atrayéndola en un abrazo fuerte para que no escapara de nuevo. La niña se removió y gritó todo lo que pudo, llorando para que detuviera eso.

Lo único que recibió fue una inyección en el cuello por parte de uno de los doctores. En un instante se calmó y quedó dormida, mientras que el soldado, ya limpio de memoria y recuerdos, fue trasladado a una cámara de hielo para su sueño y poder prepararlo para su próximo objetivo.

* * *

Cuando Vera se despertó, vio la oscuridad de su habitación. Sentía sus ojos cansados y tenía la sensación de haber llorado demasiado. Se volteó en la cama y vio al buró a su lado. El reloj rosa daba la una y treinta y tres de la madrugada. Se preguntó por qué había despertado a esa hora y la luz debajo de la puerta llamó su atención.

—¡Eres un idiota! —escuchó a su madre gritando en el pasillo. — ¡¿ Cómo se te ocurre llevarla a ese lugar?! ¡Tú, más que nadie, conoce los peligros de esa organización! ¡¿Cómo permitiste eso?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

—¡No tenía remedio, Liz! —respondió su padre. —¡Estaba gritando, llamando la atención de todos, necesitaba calmarse!

—¡¿Y dejaste que uno de tus doctores maniáticos y psicópatas la inyectara?! —reclamó exaltada.

—¡Fue un calmante!

—¡Tiene siete años, pudo haberla matado! ¿Crees que no sé que llevan esas cosas? ¡Déjame recordarte que soy una doctora! No soy estúpida Alex, yo las he estudiado…

—Sigue viva, ¿no? ¡Eso es lo que importa!—interrumpió su padre.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta—comenzó a caminar y sus pasos llegaron hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo, y con él siguiéndole el paso. —Estoy harta de todo tu juego con HYDRA y SHIELD y el gobierno y esa mierda en la que te metes siempre—tomó una maleta y mientras hablaba comenzó a llenarla con sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Eso te parece? —dijo secamente ella y en unos minutos terminó con su tarea. —Voy a decirte algo y quiero que me escuches muy bien—se acercó a él decidida. —Después de esto y que te infiltres y que logres tu cometido, vas a acabar muerto—él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Como lo escuchas—abandonó la habitación y llegó hasta el pasillo. —No importa cuánto tiempo pase, lo harás. Esto es demasiado peligroso y nadie puede manejarlo. ¿Por qué crees que dejé SHIELD y desaparecí de la nada por un tiempo? —le encaró. —Y voy a hacerlo de nuevo si tengo que protegerla.

Elizabeth abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hija y Vera, quien había escuchado todo, cerró sus ojos y disimuló que había despertado antes. Escuchó como su madre tomó una de sus maletas y comenzó a meter todo lo que pudo dentro de ella. Luego, sintió el peso de su cuerpo a su lado y la despertó suavemente, tocándole el rostro con su mano.

—Hija, despierta, nos vamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó adormitada y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a su padre apoyado en la pared del cuarto viéndolas muy preocupado.

—Con los abuelos—mintió. —Ven, hay que irnos.

Su madre la tomó en sus brazos y la bajó para salir de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras de la casa con las maletas y salieron. Cuando Elizabeth dejó a su hija dentro del auto en el asiento trasero, se volvió a su esposo.

—Esperaría que cambies, pero te conozco, entonces dudo que lo hagas—habló con tristeza. Él suspiró.

—Lo siento.

—Y si lo sientes, ¿no vas a detenerme?

—Es tu decisión y debo respetarla. Solo te pido que la cuides.

Vera vio como su madre y su padre se despedían. Era muy triste para ella. Por dentro sabía que algo no estaba bien y en su pequeña cabeza tenía la sensación de que nunca volvería a casa. Cuando su madre se dio la vuelta para entrar al auto, escuchó un impacto y vio desde la ventana cómo se tambaleó y que empezaba a sangrar. Su padre la tomó antes de que cayera al suelo y Vera gritó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Lloró y lloró. Quiso salir del auto, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada y solo pudo ver cómo su madre se desvanecía en el regazo de su padre.

De ese día recordó las sirenas de policía y la ambulancia acudiendo a socorrer a la mujer que más amaba. Deseó tanto haber estado en el lugar del hombre que había visto el mismo día para que borrasen ese horrible momento de su vida.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Gracias por las reviews a: guadalupe1992, Lorena di natale y Briela. Y por el fav de EloraP. :) Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Triskelion, Washington. 2014._

Sus pasos en el interior del edificio eran lo único que escuchaba. Ignoraba a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado. Vera siempre tuvo la intuición de que las personas, o al menos la mayoría, la veía con envidia. Incluso hasta con odio. Y todo por ser la hija de Alexander Pierce, el secretario de SHIELD. Su padre tenía muy alto rango en la organización, sin embargo, ella se había asegurado de haberse ganado su nivel de agente sola. Nunca le pidió ayuda y cada vez que él quería hacerlo, Vera lo detenía. No era que no le quería cerca o mantener una relación estrecha de padre-hija, pero al lograr sus objetivos sin ayuda de nadie, se sentía realizada consigo misma y muchísimo mejor. Desde la vez en que vio a su madre asesinada frente a ella, se propuso entrar a SHIELD y enorgullecerla. Todo lo que hacía era por su fallecida madre. Después de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, llegó al panel y escaneó su ojo para poder entrar a las oficinas.

— _Pierce, Vera. Agente, nivel: 7_ —escuchó la voz del programa.

Las puertas se deslizaron y la dejaron pasar. Entró en los pasillos y sostuvo con más fuerza la carpeta sobre el informe de la misión que había ejecutado el equipo STRIKE anteriormente. De pronto, escuchó otros pasos más pesados detrás de ella y una voz le habló.

—Agente Pierce—le llamó, a lo que se volteó y detuvo su paso. Vio cómo el capitán Rogers se acercó a ella y le estrechó la mano. — ¿Reporte de la misión? —preguntó señalando la carpeta.

—Sí, así es—asintió.

—También voy a la oficina de Fury, ¿no le importaría que me uniera a usted?

—Es un poco absurdo que lo pregunte—respondió, a punto de reírse. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero el tipo le inspiraba confianza como para dejar su frialdad de lado.

El capitán negó a su broma y continuaron caminando.

— ¿Puedo ver el informe? —preguntó de pronto. Vera vaciló un poco, pero de todos modos, él también había participado en la misión, así que no había de qué preocuparse.

—Claro—le tendió las páginas y mientras caminaban, vio como las hojeaba.

—Lo único que falta es la misión secreta de Romanoff—comentó Steve luego de unos minutos y le tendió la carpeta de nuevo a la agente.

—¿Disculpe?

—Los rehenes no era lo único que teníamos que recuperar—respondió. —La agente Romanoff recibió la orden de extraer los datos del barco.

—Um, no es que me moleste, pero, ¿por qué me está contando esto? —preguntó confundida pero sorprendida por lo que había escuchado, a lo que Steve respondió deteniéndose pasos antes de llegar a la oficina de Fury.

—Vera, fuiste con nosotros y eres la única agente de más alto rango que nos ha acompañado en esa misión—dijo. —Como líder, ¿no crees que debiste saberlo? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Observó como titubeó sin saber qué responder y una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. —No puede ser, ¿también lo sabías?

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó de golpe. —Capitán Rogers, solo hago mi trabajo. Ayudé y los guié, pero eso debe aclararlo con el director y no conmigo. Lo siento—ambos caminaron de nuevo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Fury. —Aún así, se me hace un poco extraño que Fury le haya asignado una tarea como esa a la agente Romanoff por su nivel.

—No soy el único especulando la situación de ahora en adelante—murmuró y tocó la puerta delante de él.

Ambos escucharon un _adelante_ y entraron hasta llegar frente al director.

—Pierce, Rogers—les saludó desde el asiento.

—Traigo el informe de la misión, señor—habló Vera. El hombre le hizo una señal para que se lo entregara.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó viendo la carpeta.

—Sí, señor.

—Tu padre quiere verte—le dijo a la chica. —Ve a su oficina, estaba buscándote, pero no habías llegado.

—Gracias por el aviso—dijo y se encaminó fuera de la sala. Cuando cerró la puerta, Fury tomó la palabra.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó con la mirada puesta en él. —Pensé que solo la acompañabas.

—Tengo una duda y quiero que la responda honestamente.

* * *

Vera entró lentamente a la oficina de su padre y lo vio de espaldas, contemplando la vista que le proporcionaban las enormes ventanas del edificio. Sabía que su hija había llegado.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó ella y él se dio la vuelta para encontrarla de pie frente a su escritorio.

—Siempre quiero verte después de una misión—dijo y dio rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a ella y abrazarla. Cuando escuchó una pequeña queja de ella, separó el abrazo y supo que algo le había sucedido. —¿Estás herida? —quiso saber preocupado.

—Es solo superficial—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Dónde? —puso su mano en el hombro de Vera.

—Espalda y cuello. Pero no te preocupes, voy a curarme. Lo prometo—le dio una pequeña sonrisa para aliviar su inquietud.

Vera volvió a abrazarlo y se quedaron así por un momento. Ella rompió el gesto lentamente.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó su padre.

—No tengo nada más que hacer, ya terminé con lo que tenía por ahora.

Vera comenzó a caminar hasta la salida con él siguiéndole y se despidieron. Comenzó a caminar en el pasillo con la mente en blanco, y escuchó a alguien que venía a toda prisa atrás de ella.

—¡Vera! —era Steve, de nuevo.

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme al asilo—dijo. —Es para ver a Peggy.

—Oh, claro—respondió extrañada, aún así aceptó.

—¡Genial! Te veo en diez minutos afuera—habló y comenzó a correr de nuevo por el pasillo hasta perderlo de vista.

* * *

Cuando salieron del asilo en la noche, Vera convenció a Steve de salir un rato. Ella había encontrado una cafetería en la ciudad y quería entrar desde hacía mucho tiempo ahí.

—Te habría invitado a un bar, pero no te puedes embriagar, así que no tiene sentido—comentó Vera, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su batido de vainilla. Cuando salían del edificio, dejaban las formalidades. Eso era lo que le agradaba a Vera de él, era un muy buen amigo. Steve solo rió y negó con la cabeza a lo que había escuchado.

—Pero puedo congelarme el cerebro—respondió, viendo el vaso frente a él.

—Quiero verte intentarlo—le retó, sonriendo.

—Bien.

Al momento, Steve comenzó a tomar de su batido de chocolate y Vera no esperaba que funcionase, sin embargo, se retractó por dentro al ver su expresión en el rostro y como se enrojecía. Comenzó a reír por lo que había pasado y no se detuvo por unos cinco minutos.

—Esto es ridículo. Puedes soportar litros de alcohol, pero no un poco de hielo—bromeó.

—Yo no creé el suero—se encogió de hombros. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, con la música del lugar y las conversaciones revueltas de los comensales. —¿No sales mucho? —preguntó de pronto, mientras sentía su cerebro enfriándose.

—De hecho—contestó ella. —Es que no tengo muchos amigos.

—Quisiera saber a quiénes consideras tus amigos…

—Clint, Natasha, tú…—pensó por un momento. —Oh, y Clint, y Natasha, y tú. ¿Olvidé a Clint?

—No, eres muy social—bromeó Steve. Vera solo le miró y sonrió un poco. Bebió rápidamente lo que quedaba de su batido y sintió como el líquido subía hasta su cerebro. Ese fue el turno de Steve para reír.

—¿Sabes qué? Es hora de irnos, mi cabeza va a explotar.

Vera se levantó de la mesa y Steve le siguió, todavía riendo. Pagaron la cuenta de lo que habían consumido y salieron de la cafetería.

* * *

Cuando Steve la dejó en su casa, Vera vio su reloj. Daban las ocho con treinta y dos minutos. Sin embargo, la noche lucía de otro modo para ella. No podía creer que esa hora, parecía que era la una de la mañana. Muy pocos autos habían en la carretera y el sonido de la moto de Steve había desaparecido hace unos minutos. Caminó por el jardín y llegó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió. Se adentró en su hogar, caminó por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la sala y se quitó los zapatos cuando se sentó en el sofá.

Un ruido le llamó la atención. Venía desde la cocina. Se puso de pie rápidamente y apretó el arma que cubría su chaqueta en el pantalón. No la sacó. Aún no. Comenzó a dar pasos lentos hasta llegar a la puerta y antes de que pudiese sacar la pistola, la luz se encendió.

—¿Papá? —preguntó confundida. —¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo y se relajó más al verlo sentado en la mesa. —Me has asustado, pudiste llamarme antes de venir así.

—Lo siento, Vera—se disculpó, pero no le convencía. —Solo quería verte.

—¿En la noche, en día de semana?

—Soy tu padre, ¿no? —habló y se levantó con una expresión seria en su rostro. —¿Acaso no crees en lo que te digo? —la cuestionó y se acercó a ella, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados.

—No es eso, es que…—dejó de hablar. —No es nada—mintió, a pesar de que por dentro sentía que algo no estaba bien. —Siempre haces una llamada. Lo bueno es que estás aquí—dijo y le abrazó.

Él le respondió con un beso en su cabello, ya que era unos centímetros más baja que él.

—Te vi con él—comentó y rompió el abrazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? —preguntó confundida.

—Con Rogers—respondió y ahora él se cruzó de brazos y la vio fijamente. —¿Ustedes tienen algo? —demandó.

—No—contestó sorprendida. —Me pidió que lo acompañara a visitar a una amiga. Solo eso—le dijo, y por dentro, se preguntaba desde cuándo a su padre le interesaba su vida amorosa. O al menos su vida social. Vera vio cómo suspiró. Sabía que no estaba convencido.

—Bien, te creo—definitivamente, no estaba para nada convencido.—Debo irme, ¿sí? Cuídate y ten dulces sueños.

—Lo haré—volvió a abrazarlo y se separaron.

Vera observó como su padre salía de la cocina y luego escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrándose. Sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero trató de no enfocarse demasiado en eso. Intentó mucho. Caminó hasta el grifo y se sirvió un poco de agua.

Recordó que su padre le dijo _"dulces sueños"._ Hacia mucho que él había dejado de desearle eso. Después de la muerte de su madre, se le había hecho muy difícil superar su pérdida. Incluso cuando el momento en el que murió, prácticamente ella le estaba dejando. Mientras tomaba del líquido, borró ese pensamiento de nuevo y se dio cuenta que en la barra, a unos pasos de ella, estaba un aparato pequeño y la pantalla emanaba una pequeña luz verdosa. Supuso que eran letras, pero no podía leerlas. Dejó el vaso cuando acabó y se encaminó hasta él. Cuando llegó hasta la barra, pudo leer el mensaje, mas, no pudo entenderlo.

 _NO CONFÍES EN NADIE._


	4. Capítulo 2

**Gracias por la review a Guest. xD espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Vera se quedó ahí. Congelada, de pie, frente a la diminuta pantalla en la barra. Tragó en seco y dirigió su mirada alrededor. Agente preparada o no, una pizca de temor invadió su interior. ¿Quién había dejado ese mensaje ahí? Y en su casa. ¿Había sido su padre o alguien más? Miles de dudas se presentaron en su cabeza. Decidió rápidamente que era mejor olvidarlo, al menos por un instante. Tomó el aparato y salió de la cocina hasta llegar a la sala, donde recogió sus zapatos. Subió las escaleras y llegó hasta su habitación.

Se quitó la chaqueta y dejó el arma en la mesa de noche. Sentada en la cama, inspeccionó el aparato y confirmó que se trataba de un móvil. Y no cualquier móvil, era de SHIELD. Ahí dedujo que la persona que le había dado esa señal había sido un agente. Aunque por dentro, pensó en que quizás había sido su padre. Él no llegaba de esa forma a visitarla. Nunca. El temor volvió. _De nuevo esa sensación._ No pensó y decidió revisar el móvil. Se adentró en todo lo que pudo. Contactos, imágenes, información… Nada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, sentada, queriendo resolver el misterio sobre la persona que había dejado el aparato en su casa. Se tumbó en la cama de espaldas y bostezó. Al parecer el sueño la estaba venciendo, y de pronto quedó dormida.

Volteó su cabeza para ver el reloj encima del buró: las diez con cuarenta y dos minutos. Realizó que se había quedado dormida. Contempló, de un momento a otro, el techo de la habitación y se estuvo ahí hasta que escuchó una sirena que venía a toda prisa por la calle. Se levantó, corrió la cortina de la ventana y vio al vehículo que producía el sonido. Iba a interrogarse a sí misma sobre la persona a la que llevaban ahí dentro, sin embargo vio a Steve en su motocicleta y siguiendo a la ambulancia.

Por lo que vio, supo que nada estaba bien y que, por ende, la visita de su padre se debía a algo. Todo tenía que estar enlazado. Volvió a alistarse con su chaqueta y zapatos y se llevó el arma y el móvil con el mensaje, para salir de su casa y seguir a la ambulancia.

* * *

Steve no paraba de preguntarse quién era aquel misterioso hombre con el que se encontró. No era nada a comparación de lo que había visto antes. Si es que casi lo había visto todo en ese nuevo mundo plagado de tecnología y otros misterios. A través del cristal, observaba cómo los doctores hacían un esfuerzo por revivir a Fury y sintió cómo Natasha se unía a la observación junto con la agente Hill, conocía muy bien sus pasos. Sabía que el hombre había sido como un padre para ella.

Al llegar a su apartamento lo había encontrado mal herido, y los mensajes que le había dado por escrito en el móvil parecían no tener mucho sentido para él.

 _OÍDOS EN TODAS PARTES…_

 _SHIELD COMPROMETIDO…_

 _NO CONFÍES EN NADIE…_

—¿Qué suce…? —escuchó de pronto la voz de Vera. Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta. Ella se posicionó a la par de Natasha y esta empezó a hablar.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Sé que es veloz, fuerte y que tiene un brazo de metal.

—No sabemos qué tipo de balas usaron—dijo María.

—Pueden ser soviéticas—respondió la pelirroja.

Vera estuvo a punto de hablar, pero un _beep_ le interrumpió. Provenía del pulso del hombre. Observó cómo los doctores hicieron todo lo posible por reanimarlo, sin embargo, no hubo suerte.

* * *

La rubia se quedó fuera de la habitación en la cual tenían el cuerpo del director. Habían pasado algunas horas después de que su corazón se había detenido y los doctores siguieron intentando demasiado, y en vano, que incluso ya había amanecido. Se negó a entrar porque conocía muy bien el dolor de perder a alguien que realmente quieres. Cuando su madre murió tampoco vio el cuerpo. Luego de verla siendo asesinada frente a sus ojos, nunca quiso verla. Extrañamente la recordaba a través de fotografías. Lo hacía para no quebrantarse, de todos modos, siempre sentía su presencia y sabía que estaba con ella. Vio cómo Natasha salió rápidamente de la sala, cruzando el pasillo del hospital y no tuvo tiempo de hablarle y consolarla, ya que seguramente estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil, al igual que todos. Luego vio cómo salió la agente Hill y por último, Steve.

—Capitán—lo llamó. —Quisiera hablar con usted—él asintió y comprendió que la formalidad había vuelto al verse atrapado entre los agentes de la organización en el hospital. Ambos caminaron un poco más y encontraron una pequeña habitación vacía, en la cual entraron.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Esto—sacó el móvil con el mensaje en letras verdes. —Me llegó ayer, cuando entré a casa—Steve lo tomó en sus manos y se sorprendió al leerlo.

—Qué extraño. Fury me dijo lo mismo cuando estaba en mi apartamento—comentó. —¿No sabes quién lo dejó? —preguntó y la vio fijamente.

—No, cuando entré ya estaba ahí, en la cocina—dijo y se ahorró la parte en la que su padre estaba involucrado en su visita. Pensó que quizás él tenía algo que ver, pero era mejor no hablar de eso.

—Fury no ha sido, eso es seguro. Él también estaba en mi apartamento cuando llegué luego de dejarte en tu casa.

—Todo esto es muy extraño… no sé qué tiene que ver con esto, pero lo hace. Estoy segura—murmuró.

—Fury se comunicó conmigo de la misma forma, a través de mensajes. Dijo que SHIELD había sido comprometido—habló. Vera lo vio sorprendida y sin saber qué decir, se quedó en silencio. Uno que a ambos les pareció eterno.

* * *

Esa mañana, Vera volvió a su trabajo habitual en el Triskelion. Podía sentir la tensión entre todos los agentes en el edificio por lo que había pasado. Se encontraba caminando en uno de los pasillos y de pronto observó por las enormes ventanas que algo caía en el piso frente a ella. Corrió hasta ver de quien se trataba y devolvió, apresurada, su camino hasta el ascensor. Presionó el piso que la llevaría hasta la sala con las cámaras, y se quedó impaciente, esperando a llegar rápido. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, volvió a correr con todas las fuerzas que tenía y entró a la sala, pero no avanzó mucho en ella, ya que alguien la tomó del brazo.

—Hija, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó su padre. Era él quien la había sorprendido.

—El capitán Rogers…—respondió automáticamente. Observó en una de las cámaras la pista de entrada al edificio y que una nave se estaba interponiendo en su camino. Quería zafarse de ese agarre, pero aún siendo su padre y sin saber lo que tramaba, ella no podía hacerle daño solamente para huir y ayudarle.

—Él es un prófugo ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero un plan de búsqueda y captura hacia Steve Rogers—ordenó.

Vera observó cómo los agentes dentro de la sala obedecían y preparaban su misión, mientras uno de los agentes del equipo STRIKE, Rumlow, llegaba hasta ella y su padre, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la retenía de hacer cualquier movimiento estúpido. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó alterada a su padre.

—Es por tu bien, para protegerte—respondió y sacó el arma que guardaba la chica en el uniforme. —Llévatela—le dijo al agente y le apuntó a la cabeza con el arma, mientras Vera solo bajó el rostro, preocupada. —Le haces un solo rasguño y mueres.

—Sí, jefe—escuchó cómo reía detrás de ella y la sacó de la sala a zancadas. —Por tu expresión y tu postura, asumo que no sabes lo que sucede—le dijo mientras caminaban en el pasillo.

—¿Te parece? —habló enojada.

—Cálmate, ¿sí? Mientras más cooperes, más rápido será esto—le dijo y algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Vera. _SHIELD comprometido._

—¿Ustedes son los infiltrados? —interrogó, ignorando lo que el hombre había dicho antes.

—¿Te parece? —la imitó. Si algo no le agrada a Vera, era eso. Que se burlasen de ella.

De un momento a otro, consiguió pegarle en la pierna a su captor, luego en el pie y finalmente pudo usar su codo izquierdo para hacerlo en el abdomen, liberándose, pero él se mantuvo firme, a pesar de que ya no la tenía cómo se le había ordenado. Vera sabía que Rumlow no se lo dejaría fácil y decidió quedarse y pelear en vez de correr y huir. Al menos hasta que pudiera derribarlo.

—¿Y a ti? —le dijo ella.

El agente le atacó y pudo esquivar los tres puñetazos que le quería propinar. Al parecer, no le había importado en lo más mínimo lo que le había dicho su padre. Cuando llevó su puño derecho hacia su rostro de nuevo, Vera pudo detenerlo y aprovechó la cercanía para darle una patada en la entrepierna. Eso hizo que cayera al suelo. Tomó las armas que pudo del cinturón de Rumlow y corrió con ellas, ahora en su cinturón.

Cruzó hasta otro pasillo, creyendo que había escapado, pero otro grupo de agentes infiltrados la sorprendieron a unos cuantos pasos. Sabía que las probabilidades de salir viva en ese momento eran muy pocas, o al menos de escapar, sin embargo eso no la detuvo de sacar una de las armas que había robado y comenzó a dispararles. Vio cómo uno de los agentes le apuntó y le disparó. Lo sintió en su pierna. Cayó al suelo y antes de desvanecerse y dejando de hacerse preguntas, internamente, sobre lo qué estaba pasando, supo que una cabeza rodaría.


	5. Capítulo 3

**Gracias a Briela y Guest por las reviews, espero que les guste. n_n3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Se encontró corriendo. Moviéndose, huyendo de algo, pero no sabía de qué. Ese lugar, lúgubre y oscuro, lleno de árboles y con la luz de la luna iluminando el sendero… lo único que le provocaba era pesar y sentimientos de soledad. Debía huir de ahí. No conocía exactamente el propósito de dejar el bosque, pero sí sabía que debía hacerlo. Le fue imposible excavar más profundo en su mente y poder encontrar una razón por la que corría. La adrenalina y su cuerpo doliente no se lo permitían. Corrió y corrió, esquivando a las aves y las ramas caídas de los árboles. Quería llorar. Todo era horrible. A pesar de todo, se contuvo, y en un mal paso, sintió cómo su tobillo se doblaba entre un pedazo de árbol en el bosque. Cayó al suelo, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos al frente para apoyarse y que no le doliese tanto. Esperó el momento de tocar la tierra, pero no llegó.

En vez de sentir el terreno rocoso y sucio del bosque, se encontró sentada en el piso de una habitación. También era oscura y la única luz presente la estaba iluminando como si fuese la atracción del cuarto. Todo era muy confuso. Se vio a sí misma y se sorprendió al notar que no estaba sucia, a pesar de haber corrido en un bosque. Escuchó unos pasos frente a ella y levantó su vista.

—¿Padre? —habló entrecortada.

Lo vio desde abajo. Se sentía como un insecto desde esa perspectiva. En ese momento pensó que él la odiaba. Solo se quedó ahí, sin decirle palabra alguna y finalmente, pudo ver que levantó un arma y se preparó para lo que sabía que venía…

 _Pero nunca llegó._

* * *

Despertó alterada, con lágrimas en los ojos y tosiendo por la falta de agua que había en su cuerpo, y notó que estaba acostada en una cama blanca. Calmó su respiración y vio desde ahí que se encontraba en una habitación parecida a la que había visto en su sueño. Tuvo pánico. De nuevo. Su padre no era capaz de hacer algo así, ¿o sí? Al menos esperaba que no a ella. Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho al agente Rumlow y la forma en que lo hizo. Apenas y lo estaba conociendo. Nunca presenció esa faceta suya.

Vera logró sentarse con esfuerzo en la cama y vio en su pierna derecha que la herida de bala estaba vendada a través del uniforme. Quizás la cabeza del agente que le había disparado ya había rodado. Siguió observando el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraba y puso los pies en el suelo, aún sentada. Iba a seguir preguntándose qué demonios sucedía, por qué estaba ahí y cuáles habían sido las razones por las que su padre la quería fuera de SHIELD. O de lo que fuese en ese momento, sin embargo escuchó otros pasos provenientes de la puerta a unos metros de ella. Esta se abrió y entró su padre. El sueño que había tenido se hizo presente en su memoria, había sido tan vívido.

—Veo que ya estás despierta—le dijo, y antes de que se cerraran las puertas, Vera pudo observar rápidamente que habían dos hombres cuidándola. Supuso que eran guardias.

—Sí—musitó apenas, devolviendo la mirada hacia él. Escuchó cómo respiraba profundamente y que tomó un pequeño asiento, (que no había visto por cierto), dentro de la habitación y se posicionó frente a ella. La mirada de su padre le decía mucho a Vera y habló antes de que él empezara. —¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué haces? No entiendo nada—dijo desesperada. —¿Por qué me tienes aquí? ¿Y Steve? ¿Lo vas a matar?

—Shh…—le cayó paternalmente. Vera cerró los ojos, estando de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas por aquel sueño. Sintió la mano de su padre en su mejilla. Y lo sintió tan bien. Vera la tomó en la suya. Hacia muchísimo tiempo había dejado de tratarla como una niña. Lo extrañaba. Siempre pensó que la muerte de su madre le había hecho de ese modo, como alguien que se aferra a lo que quiere porque teme perderlo. Eso sentía Vera en ese instante. —No sé cómo explicártelo. Es… muy difícil, Vera. Y yo quiero que…

—¿Es HYDRA, verdad? —interrumpió de pronto, abriendo los ojos. La mano en su mejilla se tensó. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Nunca dejé de escucharlo durante mi formación como agente—explicó. —Ni en los libros de historia, ni en los informes, en internet… nada. Siempre me recordó a lo que te dijo mi madre—cuando Vera dijo eso, vio como su padre cambió un poco su expresión en el rostro y él bajó la mirada, como sintiéndose avergonzado. —Escuché todo ese día.

—Lo siento—le dijo y volvió a verla fijamente. Le dolía demasiado tenerla en esa posición.

—No lo hagas—suplicó, y esta vez, las lágrimas salieron. —No quiero perderte…

—Vera, yo…

—¡Acabarás muerto! —interrumpió. Vera sabía que estaba dando en el blanco al repetir las mismas palabras que su madre, aunque quizás le dolían más a ella que a su padre.

—Es demasiado tarde—habló con pesar.

—Dijiste que lo sentías, ¿no vas a detenerte? —de nuevo. Él suspiró y cerró sus ojos fuertemente. En lugar de responderle, solo la abrazó. Vera correspondió al gesto. Él sintió que con eso le decía más que mil palabras a su hija.

—Debo irme—dijo cuando se separaron.

—¿Y vas a dejarme aquí?

—Eres lo suficientemente capaz como para escapar de este lugar sin mi ayuda—puso una última vez su mano en la mejilla de la chica. Ella asintió y no se opuso a lo que había escuchado. Vera sabía que su padre nunca se equivocaba con respecto a ella. Nunca lo hizo. Y ese no era el momento indicado para dudar de su palabra. Tomó de nuevo la mano de su padre en la suya, y luego vio cuando se levantó y dejó la habitación. No sabía que sería el último gesto de cariño que recibiría por parte de él.

* * *

Vera sintió que había pasado una eternidad encerrada en esa habitación oscura. Básicamente, se trataba de una celda, pero trató de no verla de esa forma. Cuando su padre entró, lo último que quería saber era la fecha y cuánto tiempo había estado dormida. Comprendió que todo lo que hacía era para protegerla. Bueno, esperaba que así fuera. Aunque por todo lo que tenía que ver con HYDRA, comenzó a plantearse mentalmente cuáles eran los objetivos de la organización encubierta. Incluso con todas las hipótesis que tenía, no llegaba a nada. Al menos por el momento. Primero debía salir de ese lugar e investigarlo. Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho. Pensó y lo tomó como un aliento para irse de una vez por todas del maldito cuarto. Ya le estaba provocando claustrofobia.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Su pierna ya había calmado un poco más el dolor. Lo suficiente como para soportar una pequeña caminata. Observó a su alrededor y no había nada más que la silla que su padre había usado. Y la cama, por supuesto. Comprendió, entonces, que él esperaba que no durase mucho encerrada.

Se levantó y se arrodilló, con mucho esfuerzo, en el suelo y se dispuso a revisar debajo de la cama. Con su mano intentó llegar a todos los lugares posibles que había debajo del mueble. Sin embargo, no encontró nada. Respiró derrotada y se quedó en el frío suelo. Aún así no debía darse por vencida. Divisó una pequeña tira de color gris en el piso y la tomó. El material era muy delgado, pero parecía un chip o alguna pantalla de buena tecnología. ¿Y si esa era la pista? La observó muy bien y cuando su pulgar la presionó sin querer, unas letras luminosas salieron de un lado de ella.

 _DOCTOR. 2:15._

La volteó y esta vez solo había números.

 _2:14._

Entonces entendió.

 _2:15._

Los números cambiaron y escuchó pasos aproximándose a ella. Guardó la pieza en su uniforme y la misma puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre con bata blanca. Entró y dejó en el suelo un maletín, donde supuso que tendría los instrumentos que usaría. No se presentó, tampoco la saludó. Solamente fue al grano y le ordenó que se sentara en la cama para poder examinar su pierna. Vera fingió que le estaba costando ponerse de pie, así que el hombre llegó y la tomó de los brazos para ayudarle. En ese instante aprovechó y le dio una patada con su pierna izquierda en el abdomen. Él la soltó al momento y cayó en la cama sentada. Aprovechó su momento de flaqueza y le dio otra que lo mandó a chocar de espaldas contra la puerta de metal, cortándole por un momento el aire.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a registrar velozmente el maletín. Encontró dos pistolas, una pequeña granada y una inyección que no se veía para nada agradable, y que además, no sabía qué hacía. Las tomó y las colocó en su cinturón, ya que las anteriores ya no las tenía. Se las habían llevado al llegar a ese lugar seguramente. Pasó encima del hombre, y antes de que intentara abrir la puerta con una de las armas, este la tomó del pie fuertemente, queriendo detenerla. Vera no quería matarlo. Sabía que solamente hacía su trabajo, así que tomó la inyección y se la clavó en el cuello. Observó cómo se tranquilizó poco a poco y quedó en el suelo dormido. Agradeció que al menos era un sedante.

Volvió a apuntar al panel de la puerta y disparó tres veces, pero no funcionó. Realizó que no iba a salir de ahí si seguía intentándolo de esa forma. Volvió al suelo y registró al doctor, encontró una tarjeta de identificación. Pensó que podía serle útil y la usó en el panel. Esta abrió la puerta y los guardias le apuntaron. Ella fue más rápida y les disparó dos veces a cada uno. Notó que las balas eran diferentes y que su efecto no era como el de una bala normal, sino que emanaban una sustancia azul que parecía cargada de electricidad y dejaba a las víctimas inconscientes. Quizá por eso no habían funcionado en el panel.

Finalmente, salió de la habitación y verificó ambos lados del pasillo. Decidió irse por el lado izquierdo. No sabía por qué, pero le inspiraba más confianza. Esperaba encontrar una salida si iba por ese camino, o al menos una pista de lo que HYDRA tramaba hacer. Se encontró con otro pequeño grupo de agentes y disparó a cada uno de ellos con el arma. Agradeció por lo bien que se estaba deshaciendo de ellos y por el hecho de que aún no había escuchado ninguna alarma en la base, sino ya hubiese estado muerta.

Siguió caminando, siempre alerta, sin embargo un horrible sonido comenzó a esparcirse por la base. _La alarma._ Demonios, ¡¿por qué lo había pensado?! Hizo un esfuerzo y corrió por otros pasillos más en ese lugar que parecía un laberinto. Buscó por las paredes una puerta que le permitiera usar la tarjeta del doctor para entrar y esconderse ahí, sin embargo le costó un poco de tiempo hasta que finalmente encontró una con un panel. Sacó la tarjeta y pudo entrar en el lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, aliviándose de que se había salvado. Si es que no había nadie ahí claro. Posó su cabeza encima de la puerta fría y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. Escuchaba los pasos de los agentes y las órdenes de estos, fuera en el pasillo, y esperaba que nunca la encontraran. De pronto, sintió dolor en su pierna. Gimió y se reprimió mentalmente por no haber sacado algo que le ayudase del maletín del doctor. Un _beep_ la sacó de su pensamiento y se registró el uniforme. Encontró la pequeña pieza que estaba en la habitación y su mensaje en letras verdes, habían cambiado.

 _BUEN TRABAJO._

—¿Quién eres?


	6. Capítulo 4

**Mil gracias por las reviews de guadalupe1992 y Luna Asami, quien se molestó en escribir una review en cada capítulo, me has dejado muy feliz con tu opinión y espero que te encariñes pronto con Vera. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Esa voz. Oh no, alguien la había encontrado. Más bien, ella había encontrado a alguien ahí dentro. Se quedó como estatua frente a la puerta y bajó lentamente la pieza con las letras, hasta guardarlas en el uniforme.

—¿Quién eres? —volvió a escuchar.

Su respiración estaba aumentando considerablemente durante esos segundos. Los soldados aún se escuchaban fuera del cuarto y sabía que si no enfrentaba a la persona ahí dentro, entonces, o moriría o moriría. Sí. De todos modos, dentro y fuera, había peligro. Podía sentirlo. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y esperó ver al hombre que le estaba hablando de pie, apuntándole. Mas, se llevó la sorpresa de ver sus muñecas atadas a una silla, negra y acolchonada, y en su brazo izquierdo llevaba una prótesis de metal. Arriba de él, había un aparato extraño. De una u otra forma, Vera sintió una punzada en su cabeza. Sintió que ya había visto eso. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y caminó viendo las mesas metálicas con aparatos electrónicos en ellas y las computadoras.

Dio cuatro pasos más y el mismo hombre habló.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó y recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación. Parecía aterrado.

—Soy Vera—respondió, sin embargo, se lamentó de haber dicho esas dos palabras. _Tonta._ No podía dar siquiera su nombre si no sabía en qué estaba metida. El hombre se agitó violentamente en la silla, queriéndose zafar de ella, pero no podía hacerlo.

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y yo qué hago aquí?! —gritaba, a lo que ella se asustó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Yo… no lo sé…—titubeó. No tenía idea de qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Lo único que sabía era que, si él no se detenía, los agentes podían llegar y entrar al cuarto y capturarla.

—¡Rápido! ¡Revisen al soldado, ahora! —escuchó una potente voz que provenía de afuera. Vera supuso que se referían al hombre que estaba ahí dentro, retorciéndose por liberarse de la silla.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos acercándose más y más a la habitación, Vera observó a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderse. A la derecha vio una puerta metálica, corrió hasta ella e intentó abrirla. Con un poco de esfuerzo, la puerta se abrió y se metió dentro. La puerta tenía una pequeña mirilla en ella y la usó para espiar lo que sucedía afuera. Se sorprendió al ver al doctor, que debía atenderla, entrando en la habitación. Parecía todavía un poco anonadado por la inyección que Vera le había proporcionado. Detrás de él, entró un soldado, mucho más alto y con aire de autoridad.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo dejaste que escapara?! —le gritó el hombre y le apuntó con el arma.

—Escapó de su celda, aún sigue aquí… técnicamente no está extraviada—dijo, temblando, y levantando las manos en señal de derrota.

—¡Esas no fueron las órdenes de Pierce! —tomó al doctor del brazo y lo llevó frente al hombre en la silla. —Ahora, asegúrate de que esté en su sueño pronto, o te volaré la cabeza.

—Sí, se…—¡pum! El doctor vio cómo el hombre recibía un disparo de las armas azules y caía al suelo. —¡Rayos! —exclamó enojado. No sabía quién más estaba ahí.

Vera salió de su escondite y le apuntó al doctor con la misma arma que había usado en el otro agente.

—¿Qué están tramando? —demandó.

—Señorita Pierce…

—Deje las formalidades, dígame que es lo que HYDRA quiere—interrumpió Vera. Sin embargo, él se quedó cayado. —¿Quién es él? —preguntó señalando al hombre con la prótesis en la silla. Aún seguía con la respiración acelerada y sin saber qué sucedía. Se notaba en su mirada. Parecía un niño perdido.

—Me temo que las órdenes de su padre eran otras.

—¡No me importa lo que haya dicho mi padre! —gritó y de pronto, le quitó el arma al agente en el suelo y le apuntó con ella. —Ahora, quiero que responda a todas las preguntas, ¿sí? No quiero volarle los sesos por un error estúpido.

La puerta principal se abrió y Vera escuchó pasos de de agentes entrando. Sintió dos manos encima de ella, aprisionándola, y disparó al doctor frente a ella. Estaba más que muerta. Tomó la pistola con balas azules y disparó dos veces a su captor. Se zafó de su agarre y contó a los agentes dentro. Ahora solo quedaban cuatro. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre ella y la llevó hasta la pared. Vera sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones, pero sabía que debía seguir luchando por su vida. Le pegó al agente en la entrepierna y cuando cayó al suelo, le disparó. Antes de que los demás se acercaran, logró darle a cada uno una dosis de las balas azules.

Vio que la puerta estaba abierta y sabía que más agentes vendrían. Se encaminó hasta ella y observó rápidamente los dos lados del pasillo, en efecto, los agentes estaban llegando a atraparla. Sacó la granada de su cinturón y esperó un poco más a que se acercaran. Ya la habían visto de todos modos. Le quitó el seguro a la pequeña bomba y se preparó para lanzarla.

 _Uno. Dos. Tres._

La soltó velozmente y cerró la puerta al momento. Escuchó la explosión desde ahí dentro y cómo los agentes caían. Con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, Vera concibió una idea para salir de la base. Solo esperaba que funcionase. Mientras nadie podía entrar ahí, caminó hasta una de las computadoras y se embarcó en ella para buscar la ubicación de la base. Agradeció que no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, todavía seguía en Washington. Alejó el mapa y observó la ciudad. Si bien seguía en el mismo estado, iba a tomarle unas horas volver a casa. Suspiró derrotada frente a la pantalla. Si quería salir de ahí de forma rápida, lo mejor era llamar a alguien. Vera pudo infiltrarse en los archivos de los agentes en SHIELD y buscó el perfil de Natasha. Encontró el número de la agente y la llamó desde la computadora.

— _¿Quién es?_ —escuchó la voz de la pelirroja luego de unos segundos.

—Natasha, soy Vera. Necesito que me ayudes…

—¡ _¿En dónde estás?!_ —interrumpió, preocupada.

—En una base de HYDRA, voy a mandarte mi ubicación. Tienes que venir y sacarme de aquí—le dijo y escuchó del otro lado el tono del móvil de la chica, avisando que la ubicación había llegado.

— _Estás un poco lejos_ —comentó. Era algo que Vera no quería escuchar.— _Pero haremos lo posible. Quédate ahí, llegaremos en treinta minutos_ —colgó.

—Gracias…

Desde que había llegado a la computadora, Vera había sentido la mirada del hombre encima de ella, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso la intimidara. Al contrario, ella sabía que ya le había visto antes y no se iría sin conocer quién era ese tipo. Detrás del monitor, vio un monto de papeles. Los tomó y empezó a leer lo que, probablemente, HYDRA escondía.

* * *

Al pisar tierra, la agente Hill, Natasha y Steve guiaron a Vera en el búnker que habían tomado como refugio. Se sentía muerta y cansada por todo lo que había pasado en la base de HYDRA para salir. Agradeció que no había tardado demasiado. Como la pelirroja había dicho, llegaron en treinta minutos. No sabía cómo se infiltraron en la base, después de todo, también era prófugos, ¿no? El punto era que, finalmente, Vera había escapado de ahí. Incluso si no había podido hacer todo sola, al menos pudo dejar esa estúpida habitación en la que estaba retenida. María los guió a los tres hasta una habitación al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta metálica para que entrasen. Vera fue la primera y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró ahí.

—¿Director? —preguntó confundida, mientras Steve y María tomaban asiento, dejando a la rubia de pie junto con Natasha. —¿No estaba…

—…muerto? —terminó por ella la pregunta. El hombre estaba con un cabestrillo en uno de sus brazos.

—Sí—musitó apenas.

—Suero anti-estrés del doctor Banner. Reduce tus latidos, hasta hacerte parecer muerto—Vera al escucharlo comprendió lo que había hecho.

—Wow —Vera estaba tan enfocada en el director que no notó a un hombre de tez morena sentado en la misma mesa. Solamente le dio una triste sonrisa para no parecer mal educada, a lo que él respondió. Ya luego se presentarían.

—Tengo algunas preguntas, señorita Pierce.

—Antes de hacerlas, ¿hay algún lugar aquí en dónde pueda cambiarme? —Dios, se sentía tan sucia con ese uniforme. Ni siquiera sabía cuántas horas había pasado dormida con eso… o días. Además, presentía demasiado que esas preguntas tendrían mucho que ver con su padre.

—Ven conmigo—le dijo Natasha y le indicó que la siguiera fuera de la habitación. —Traje un poco de ropa para ti.

—Gracias.

* * *

Vera salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que Natasha le había entregado. Luego de que toda esa agua le cayera encima, había comenzado a sentirse mejor. Tanto física, como mentalmente. No tenía idea de cómo había derrotado a tantos agentes en la base, pero eso le animó a seguir intentando y finalmente, lo logró. Se vio en el pequeño y sucio espejo, respirando y preguntándose en qué demonios estaba metido su padre.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron buscándome? —preguntó Vera, y antes de salir, tomó de nuevo la pieza que había encontrado en la habitación en la base de HYDRA, que estaba encima del fregadero, tomando después la chaqueta azul que Natasha le había traído.

—Dos días—respondió Natasha, fuera de la habitación del baño en el búnker.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró ella. Natasha escuchó la puerta abriéndose y vio cómo la rubia salió con una expresión en su rostro nada grata.

—¿Te sorprendes? —habló la pelirroja mientras comenzaron a caminar.

—Sí, es obvio, creo… Estuve dormida por más de veinticuatro horas—murmuró y se puso la chaqueta que le había dado la agente.

—¿Entonces no has comido nada?

—No, no me he sentido como ser humano, sino hasta que salí de ahí…

—Wow—dijo Natasha, levantando una ceja. —Ven por aquí, hay que volver—la guió por el mismo pasillo largo en el búnker.

* * *

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación de antes, Vera pudo presentarse con el rostro nuevo. Su nombre era Sam Wilson y era un ex militar. Sin embargo, no había tiempo de contar cómo se había metido en todo ese lío, ya que al parecer nunca tuvo contacto con SHIELD.

—El proyecto Insight está a punto de comenzar, por lo que he visto—habló la agente Hill, mientras abría una maleta encima de la superficie metálica. —Ya que la agente Pierce fue la última en incorporarse, voy a explicártelo rápido…

—Estaba diseñado para predecir y eliminar posibles amenazas, pero con HYDRA cambió su propósito—interrumpió Vera, con la mirada perdida en la mesa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —escuchó al director.

—Lo leí en la computadora de la base mientras esperaba a que me rescatasen—respondió. — De hecho, encontré varias cosas—dijo esto último más para sí misma.

—Bueno, parece que ahora hay que ir al grano. La única forma de detener los helicarriers es usando estos chips—dijo la agente Hill, mientras enseñaba el contenido del maletín: tres piezas medianas, y de tecnología muy avanzada de seguro. —Alterarán la programación de las naves. El plan es que tú y Wilson entren en ellos y los coloquen—señaló a Steve y al hombre nuevo. — Tomaré el control de los helicarriers cuando los chips estén sus lugares, Pierce vendrá conmigo, será de ayuda y Romanoff se infiltrará entre los miembros del Consejo que llegarán hoy—en ese momento, Vera solo pudo pensar en su padre. Sabía que él tendría esa reunión con el Consejo.

—Esto es demasiado—comentó Steve. —Los helicarriers no bastan, tenemos que exponer lo que es SHIELD ahora.

—Se estarían arriesgando—habló por primera vez el otro hombre, Wilson. —Expondrían todo la información al alcance de las personas en la red.

—SHIELD es HYDRA ahora, no veo por qué no exponer a la organización que casi domina el mundo en 1940—exclamó Steve, enojado.

—Rogers, esto no es 1940—regañó Fury, viéndolo fijamente con su ojo. —Ahora ve y haz lo que debes hacer para detener esas cosas, o tú también serás eliminado de la faz de la tierra.

—Bien—contestó derrotado. —De todos modos, tengo un traje que robar—dijo y se puso de pie. —Los quiero a los cuatro, fuera. En diez minutos—dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando un aire de tensión entre todos.

* * *

Vera gimió cuando María sacó la aguja de su brazo.

—Lo siento, Pierce, pero es por tu bien—escuchó a la agente y sintió el algodón con alcohol frío en su piel. Le había inyectado un suero que sustituía los alimentos que no había consumido en dos días de sueño. Sin embargo, seguía sin explicarse cómo es que no había caído desmayada en la base. Eso no era normal en ella.

—Lo sé—respondió, aún pensando. —Tengo que mantenerme despierta.

Vera escuchaba a la agente guardando los materiales que había usado, dentro de un botiquín. Pronto, salió del cuarto, dejándola sola. Volvió a pensar luego en su padre y el temor llegó a invadirla. Vera solo esperaba que las palabras de su madre nunca se cumplieran. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en algo demasiado arriesgado. Tal vez estaba loco, pero aún así, la protegía.

—Te veré afuera—dijo la agente. Vera asintió y mientras escuchaba los pasos de la agente, sacó la pieza de metal de su pantalón. Su pista. Presionó con el dedo la pequeña pantalla y un nuevo mensaje apareció.

 _NO CONFÍES EN NADIE._

Al parecer, no era tan nuevo. Lo vio rápidamente y volteó la pantalla.

 _TE AMO._

En ese momento, Vera descubrió quién había dejado esas pistas para ella. Bajó la vista, luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran y jugó un poco con la pieza entre sus manos y esperó a que la llamaran para salir fuera del cuarto para la misión que aún estaban preparando.

—Dijiste que habías encontrado varias cosas…—escuchó a Fury, mientras entraba a la habitación.

—Um, sí—respondió. Observó cómo el hombre se sentó frente a ella y se proyectó en su mente el hombre con la prótesis de metal en su brazo izquierdo. Recordó que durante todo el tiempo en el que estuvo husmeando por los archivos, él siempre le siguió con la mirada. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. También había encontrado su archivo, pero no fue capaz de abrirlo y leerlo, o al menos de darle una hojeada. Por lo poco que vio sobre él en la computadora, parecía peligroso. En un momento, se preguntó si alguno de ellos ya se había encontrado con ese hombre, porque ella sí lo había hecho. Y cuando apenas era muy pequeña. Finalmente lo recordó.

—¿Esa es una de ellas? —preguntó, viendo la pieza en su mano derecha.

—Sí… bueno, él… mi padre…—tartamudeó y abandonó sus pensamientos. —Él la dejó.

—¡Pierce! —escuchó a la agente Hill en el pasillo. —Hora de irnos—ordenó y los pasos de la mujer se extinguieron poco a poco. Vera suspiró y se puso de pie para salir de ahí.

—Creo que tendré que posponer la charla para después, director.

—Adelante—le dijo. Vera le dio una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. —Y si ves a tu padre, dile que fue un buen amigo.

—Lo haré—respondió antes de salir y supo que Fury ya se había dado cuenta de todos los planes de HYDRA.

Al menos agradeció que sus compañeros no la estaban tratando con indiferencia. De todos modos, hasta hacia unos momentos, Vera no tenía idea de lo que sucedía ni de los planes de la organización. Solo deseó que eso acabara rápido.


	7. Capítulo 5

**Gracias a Luna Asami por la review. :) espero que les guste el capítulo y que no se sienta un poco flojo. D;**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Luego de robar el traje de Steve, él, Vera y Hill se infiltraron con Natasha y Sam en SHIELD. Ya tenían un plan y todos esperaban que funcionase. Las dos agentes y el capitán entraron en un ascensor del edificio, Vera tocó en los botones el número del piso al que llegarían. Esperaron unos momentos, mientras ambas alistaban sus armas por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar. El pequeño ruido de alerta del ascensor les avisó que habían llegado, y al abrirse la puerta, se encontraron con dos agentes infiltrados. Pudieron ver la expresión facial de estos al ver a Rogers dentro.

—Lo siento, no es personal—comentó Steve, y al mismo tiempo, las dos dispararon a cada uno.

—Hay que llegar a la sala de control—dijo María cuando empezaron a caminar en el pasillo. Cuando llegaron, Vera abrió con una clave la puerta de la sala y entraron. Hill se estaba encargando de los micrófonos del lugar.

—¿Vas a irte solo después de esto? —preguntó Vera a Steve.

—Sí. Eso me temo. Trataré de convencerlos.

—¿Y si no funciona? —Steve la vio con el ceño fruncido en ese instante. —Es HYDRA…

—No hemos dudado de ti—interrumpió. —Y no quiero pensar que tus intenciones son otras, considerando por lo que has pasado, pero no vamos a rendirnos, ¿entendido?

Vera asintió al escucharle. —Entendido.

* * *

— _¡ESTOY FUERA!_ —gritó Sam por el comunicador.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó preocupada Vera. —¿Y Steve?

— _En el último Helicarrier._

—Han logrado colocar dos—comentó Hill. —Solo nos falta uno.

—¿En dónde estás?

— _En el piso cuarenta y s…_ —la comunicación se cortó violentamente en ese momento.

—Demonios—susurró molesta Vera. Un _beep_ la interrumpió. Era la pieza que su padre le había dejado. La sacó y vio el nuevo mensaje.

 _OFICINA. AHORA._

—¿Qué tienes? —quiso saber Hill.

—El Consejo Mundial estaba en la oficina de mi padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí… ¿por?

—Debo ir—dijo y rápidamente se encaminó fuera de la sala de control.

Corrió por el pasillo y llegó hasta las escaleras. El único ruido presente era el de sus botines en los bloques y, por si se daba el caso, su arma iba en su mano derecha. Al llegar a la planta, se enfocó en encontrar la dichosa oficina, y se aseguró de que nadie estaba siguiéndola. Finalmente vio el cristal del lugar y adentro, a Natasha infiltrada y a los miembros del Consejo. Rápidamente entró y llamó la atención de todos ahí.

—¿Qué haces? —fue lo primero que dijo y uno de los agentes encubiertos la tomó de los brazos, aprisionándola, mientras ella observaba a uno de los miembros del Consejo apuntándole con un arma a su padre.

—Veo que apareciste—comentó él, con una media sonrisa a su hija. —Oh, y él también.

Vera volteó y miró hacia atrás. Fury venía caminando hasta la oficina de su padre y entró junto con ellos. Luego observó que Natasha se acercó a la computadora del lugar.

—Estoy feliz de verte, Nick.

—¿Enserio? Porque pensé que habías ordenado matarme—respondió acercándose a él, hasta quedar frente a frente. —¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó después de unos segundos con un tono de decepción.

—Mis enemigos son tus enemigos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que una bomba caiga en Moscú o quemen la ciudad de Chicago. No has aprendido nada, puedo salvar a siete mil millones de personas, sacrificando veinte millones…—suspiró. —Lo siguiente es que, no hay remedio—sentenció.

—No, tengo uno para detener esto—Fury lo tomó del brazo, hasta llegar al cristal, en donde ambos accedieron al sistema mediante un escaneo de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, Natasha tecleaba la información que ahora estaba siendo liberada en el sistema de SHIELD.

—Yo que tú, no lo haría—habló su padre a la pelirroja. —Vas a exponerte al mundo…

—Natasha…—llamó Vera, a lo que su amiga había dejado de teclear en el aparato.

—Tendrás que encontrar otra identidad…

—Nat…

—Todo lo que has hecho… ellos van a saberlo…

—¡No lo escuches! —gritó, tratando de zafarse del agente. Finalmente, Natasha decidió publicar el Proyecto Insight y toda la información de HYDRA y SHIELD en la red.

Una explosión llamó la atención de los presentes y observaron a los Helicarriers destruirse desde la ventana. Alexander tomó un dispositivo de su traje y los miembros del Consejo cayeron en el suelo, debido a que les había proporcionado una carga eléctrica muy potente. Vera tomó la oportunidad y le pegó al agente que la tenía prisionera en su rodilla y logró dejarlo inconsciente con otra patada en su cabeza. De pronto, escuchó un disparo.

La rubia volteó y notó que Fury había disparado a su padre. Corrió hasta donde estaba él y se arrodilló a su lado. Al verlo sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Intentó hablar, que las palabras fluyeran de sus labios, pero no sucedió. Incluso el ruido de las naves explotando fuera había desparecido. No escuchaba nada. La sangre se colaba en su camisa y comenzó a llorar. Se aferró a él, cerró los ojos y lo abrazó, su respiración se volvía más y más agitada. Sintió el suelo moviéndose y las ventanas se habían quebrado, llegando los pequeños pedazos del cristal hasta sus pies. Unos brazos la estaban tomando para que se levantase, luchó un poco con ellos. No quería irse y dejarlo, estaba actuando como una niña pequeña a la que le robaban un caramelo. Era lo único que le quedaba y ahora se lo estaban quitando. De nuevo, experimentó la misma sensación al ver a su madre siendo asesinada. Excepto que ahora, dolía más.

Natasha la arrastraba fuera de la habitación y llegaron hasta la pista en donde se encontraba el helicóptero en donde había llegado Fury, sin embargo, las piernas de Vera y todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón no le permitieron caminar hasta el transporte, y de pronto, se desmayó.

* * *

Vio cómo aquel hombre que le había llamado _Bucky_ caía del Helicarrier, que por cierto, había comenzado a destruirse. No sabía por qué, pero luego de todo lo que le habían ordenado, no podía dejarlo morir. Incluso si su misión era él, matarlo, específicamente. Sin seguir alguna otra orden, solamente se dejó caer en el agua, junto con las piezas de la nave, y comenzó a buscar su cuerpo inconsciente.

Al salir, lo arrastró con él y lo dejó a las orillas del río. Empezó a calmar su respiración después del pequeño nado que había dado y recordó sus palabras mientras aún estaban en la nave.

— _…estoy contigo hasta el final de la línea._

Sintió una leve punzada en su mente. Le parecía familiar. No solamente él, también esa frase. Creyó haberla escuchado de algún lado. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escucharlo toser. Sabía que estaba vivo, aún así, no quería quedarse y enfrentarlo. Decidió irse rápidamente y caminó lejos de él, adentrándose en los árboles que rodeaban el río antes de que lo encontrase.

Mientras recorría el paisaje verde, rememoró a su jefe y todo lo que le había dicho antes. Pero encontró muy dentro de su corazón que ya no quería seguir perteneciendo a él, no quería seguir órdenes. No de nuevo. Muchas veces podrían lavarle el cerebro y limpiarlo como a una computadora para almacenar nueva información, sin embargo no recordaba más allá de lo que hacía: matar. Él también era un ser vivo, una persona, un civil… era una vida. Pero, ¿acaso tenía una?

Detuvo su andar. Respiró pesadamente y decidió que desde ese día, iba a embarcarse en descubrir su verdadera identidad. Aunque no podía hacerlo solo. Otra punzada en su mente. _Argh._ Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentirla. La rubia… _la chica rubia._ Se parecía demasiado a su jefe. Y la había visto hacia unas horas. Armó en cuestión de segundos un pequeño plan que la implicaba a ella y a su pasado. Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrarla.

* * *

Respiró profundamente y sintió que se encontraba en una cama. Al principio se sintió cómoda, pero al pensar en cuánto tiempo tal vez había estado ahí, se preocupó. Su cuerpo se tensó considerablemente y sus ojos, hinchados y secos de tanto llorar, se abrieron lentamente. Se encontró en una habitación blanca. Estaba en un hospital. _Oh Dios, qué asco_ , se dijo mentalmente. Nunca fue fanática de los hospitales. Se movió de lado y encontró a Natasha dormida en un sofá pegado a la pared. Un pinchazo en su mano llamó su atención, una aguja le entraba en ella y estaba conectada a un líquido que, supuso, era suero.

Bostezó y tosió ruidosamente, debido a que su garganta estaba seca. Natasha escuchó y se despertó rápidamente. Tomó un vaso de agua de una jarra en la mesa a la par suya y la tendió hacia Vera para que bebiera, a lo que ella musitó un pequeño _gracias._

—Me alegro que estás despierta—dijo con sinceridad cuando ella acabó el vaso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? —preguntó, todavía ronca.

—Catorce días—habló seria—. Te desmayaste y no pudimos despertarte. No tuve otra opción además de traerte aquí. Tu pulso había disminuido demasiado…

—¿Y los demás? —interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

—Steve está en otra habitación… salió herido—terminó al ver su rostro preocupado.

—¿Y qué pasó con SHIELD?

—Por ahora no existe.

Vera suspiró con pesar. No preguntaría sobre su padre, porque tanto ella como Natasha sabían que era demasiado obvio y doloroso como para hablar de él. En los siguientes momentos, la pelirroja tuvo que contestar a todas las preguntas de la chica apenas despierta.

* * *

—Lo siento mucho—dijo Steve, viendo la tumba de Fury frente a ellos. Escuchó a Vera a su lado, queriendo reír por lo que había escuchado de su boca.

—No lo hagas—respondió, haciendo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos. —Mi madre se lo advirtió hace mucho y no escuchó. No quiso hacerlo. Todo lo que hizo lo llevó a su muerte.

Steve sintió un pesar de lástima en su pecho al oírla. Pudo haber hecho demasiado, pero él conocía ese sentimiento. Si enserio amas, no te importa lo que haga esa persona, siempre tienes la necesidad de estar ahí a su lado. Era más o menos lo que sentía con Bucky. Siempre estuvo ahí para él y luego lo encontró siendo un asesino con el cerebro lavado. Cortesía de HYDRA. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora no conocía su paradero.

Se movió un poco y se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Vera le correspondió al gesto y se apegó más a él. Cerró los ojos y esperó llorar, pero ya no tenía lágrimas. Ya las había gastado antes. Después de que Natasha se había ido y que Fury diera indicaciones para no buscarlo más, se habían quedado en el cementerio, sin embargo, los restos del padre de Vera no fueron recuperados luego de que el Triskelion colapsara. Pasaron un tiempo así y luego se separaron con lentitud.

—¿Ya has pensado que harás ahora? —preguntó Steve mientras caminaban fuera del cementerio.

—La verdad… no lo sé—dudó. —Tal vez me una a la CIA o al FBI… algo. ¿Tú?

—Bueno, debo encontrar a mi amigo…

—¿Disculpa?

—Es complicado—suspiró. —Cuando cayó del tren en 1945 lo di por muerto, sin embargo me encontré que él fue el responsable de la "muerte" de Fury y que, además, ha cometido muchos crímenes hace años. Le dieron un suero de súper soldado como a mí, le lavaron el cerebro, experimentaron con él, y ahora tiene una prótesis de metal en su brazo izquierdo con la estrella roja de HYDRA…

—¿Qué? —dijo sorprendida y detuvo su andar por la acera en la calle. Steve suspiró pesadamente.

—Tu padre lo tenía con él, ahora ya pasaron muchos días y no sé en dónde está. Lo peor de todo es que no me recuerda…

—Lo había visto antes—interrumpió. —Cuando era una niña… mi padre solía llevarme a una de las bases de HYDRA. Él siempre me veía… y el día en el que estaba atrapada en una de esas, lo encontré. No sabía que eran conocidos. Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si quieres...

—Lo haré con Sam—habló. —Natasha me dio un archivo sobre él antes de irse, voy a leerlo y trataré de encontrarlo, no te preocupes—soltó con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tú solo busca un nuevo trabajo—bromeó.

—Claro, voy a hacerlo—sonrió un poco antes de reanudar su caminata, sin embargo la pequeña revelación que Steve le había hecho le dio en qué pensar. Es un mundo demasiado pequeño, se dijo a sí misma. Todo ahora parecía conectarse. Al menos un poco. De todos modos, ahora tenía que pensar en cómo volver y ganarse la vida ya que la organización había desaparecido. Tal vez ya encontraría algo, pero de lo que sí estaba segura en ese instante es que, al menos, se daría un descanso para calmar el daño emocional.

* * *

Al salir del museo, el Soldado, quien había averiguado por esa exposición que su nombre era James y que había nacido en 1917, que lo habían dado por muerto, pero ahora estaba vivo y que el año en el que se encontraba era 2014, notó al hombre rubio que le llamó " _Bucky"_ junto con otra mujer del mismo color de cabello, riendo por la acera del otro lado de la calle.

Y es que a ambos los había visto recientemente, más a Steve. Ahora tenía la memoria fresca, al menos de lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas. Todo lo que había leído en el museo le despertó curiosidad y un vacío en su interior. A la chica recordaba haberla visto cuando era una niña apenas y ahora era toda una mujer. Fue la misma tipa que entró a la habitación en donde le tenían retenido. En su cabeza, contaba en que tal vez le ayudaría, si no, le haría cumplir por las malas. Después de todo era la hija del hombre que le había hecho sufrir durante tantos años borrándole sus recuerdos y exponiéndolo en un sueño criogénico.


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Buscó y buscó en los archivos que había logrado sacar de la base de HYDRA sobre Alexander Pierce. Tenía una pila de papeles en la mesa de la cocina y un desorden del que no se desharía en un buen tiempo. Hacia unos días que había logrado encontrar una casa abandonada cerca del río en donde había dejado a Rogers y pensó que, ahora que era un prófugo, el lugar no le vendría mal. Sí le costó, demasiado de hecho, encontrar esos documentos, pero sabía que serían de ayuda y muy necesarios si quería seguirle el rastro a su hija. Leyó todo lo que pudo de ambos. Sin embargo, se interesó más en ella. Era el centro de su plan ahora. Pero si quería que cooperase, tal vez debía investigarla demasiado bien antes de enfrentarla y obligarla, básicamente, a decirle la verdad sobre su vida y tal vez algo más de HYDRA. Seguramente también lo sabía, ¿no? Era la hija de Pierce después de todo.

Incluso, si se le daba la oportunidad, podría hasta vengarse de Pierce y de HYDRA. De todos modos, la sangre de ese hombre corría por sus venas, y por un momento, comenzó a odiarla sin razón aparente, solamente por ser Vera Pierce.

* * *

Caminaba por el jardín de la vieja casa. Sus pensamientos no eran más que dolorosos y el simple hecho de estar parada frente a la casa en la cual creció y vio a su madre morir, le provocaba pesar. Suspiró y se metió las manos en el abrigo que llevaba. Llegó hasta la puerta y sacó las llaves del bolso. Abrió la cerradura y se adentró a esas cuatro paredes a las cuales tenía mucho tiempo de no ver. Ni siquiera recordaba el color del tapiz, ni el de las alfombras, mucho menos las fotografías familiares en el mueble a la par de la vieja televisión.

Encendió la luz con el interruptor a la par de la puerta y vio que una capa de polvo cubría todo el lugar. ¿Por qué había decidido ir de nuevo ahí? Oh, sí, debía alejarse de SHIELD y del gobierno. Natasha había hecho lo posible porque los dejasen libres a todos, pero todavía dudaba sobre lo que debía hacer. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero en la entrada, hasta llegar y sentarse en el sofá marrón de la sala principal, no sin antes sacudirlo un poco.

Observó un rato el lugar con mucho pesar y luego escondió su rostro entre sus manos, como si alguien más pudiese verla. Quería llorar, gritar, patalear… desahogarse. Sacar sus frustraciones. Ahora estaba más sola que nunca. Se sentía como una pieza mal fabricada de un rompecabezas; no encajaba en ningún lado ahora. Pensó que al unirse a la organización su vida tendría algo de sentido, tratando de mantener el orden y brindando siquiera una pizca de paz al país que la vio nacer, pero no… _Nada dura para siempre._ Eso era lo que Natasha decía. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella no estaba ahí para apoyarla. Comprendía que debía esconderse después de que le había dicho al gobierno que le besaran el trasero. Básicamente eso fue lo que hizo. Pensó que quizás ella debía hacer lo mismo. Encubrirse, buscar una nueva identidad. Para eso debía desaparecer a su antigua yo del mapa y de la faz de la Tierra.

Recordó, entonces, el verdadero propósito de regresar a su hogar. Se puso de pie, y con los ojos a punto de explotar en llanto y su garganta hecha un nudo, decidió limpiar el lugar y desde ese día, viviría de nuevo en esas cuatro paredes, plagadas de memorias de las personas que sabía que nunca la abandonarían. Incluso si sus cuerpos se habían extinguido.

* * *

Durante su primera semana de vuelta en la casa que había pertenecido a sus padres, Vera se enfocó en preparar una nueva identidad para regresar al mundo. Pero pensó que también le convenía un cambio de look y para eso, había regresado de compras ya que se teñiría el cabello. Entró al baño con todo lo que necesitaba y comenzó con su tarea. Ahora su melena rubia se convertiría en una opaca melena negra. Le llevó un par de horas, sin embargo, el tinte no quedó como esperaba. Aun se notaban sus raíces rubias, pero cubría un poco más de ella. Lucía diferente frente al espejo del tocador.

Suspiró y luego salió hasta su cuarto, en donde tomó los papeles para enlistarse en la CIA. No le tomó mucho encontrar una nueva identidad: Jessica Darrell. Era un nombre común y no muy llamativo. Llenó algunas cosas que le pedían en los documentos durante unos veinte minutos sentada en el escritorio y finalmente, se fue a la cama, pensativa. En unos días tendría que dejar el currículum en la organización y esperaba ser aceptada de nuevo para reanudar su vida.

* * *

Durante esos días que la había estado observando, notó que había pintado su cabello. En realidad no hacía mucha diferencia, y al principio hasta estaba sorprendido por el cambio de la mujer, pero comprendió lo que quería hacer: esconderse. Encontró en sus investigaciones que decidió entrar a la CIA y su nombre en la solicitud era otro. Muy lista, pensó. Pero aún así, la encontraría. Solamente decidió darle tiempo aquel día en el que la siguió durante todo el trayecto al edificio en donde seguramente trabajaría luego. Incluso él, _James Barnes_ , sabía que la chica era un buen partido para un puesto como ese. Sin duda, serían unos idiotas si la rechazaban. Y él tenía la esperanza en que la aceptarían. Le daría una ventaja: podría seguirla, conocer su nueva rutina y finalmente, sorprenderla.

En el tejado del edificio continúo a la organización, hizo uso de sus binoculares para poder divisarla mejor. La había visto ingresar al lugar, minutos después la encontró en los pasillos con grandes ventanas de cristal, para después entrar en una oficina donde, supuso, le harían la entrevista. Llevó su vista de nuevo a la puerta y la encontró ahí, hablando con otro hombre. Vio cómo se despedían y salió de ahí, no sin antes darle una mirada rápida a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviese siguiendo. Caminó unos pasos y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo. Cuando él sintió una de ellas en su cabeza, sabía que debía irse antes de que la tormenta lo atrapara, y más aún, ella, con las manos en la masa.

* * *

Vera salió satisfecha de su entrevista. Había dado razones muy convincentes para que pudieran aceptarla en la CIA y esperaba que funcionasen. Luego de haberse asegurado bien de que nadie estuviese vigilándola, caminó tranquila por la acera al lado del edificio, y vio que la lluvia se había hecho presente. Extendió su paraguas y se dirigió al súper mercado local para hacer algunas compras debido a que sus suministros se estaban acabando.

Por la calle, se dedicó a admirar los caminos mojados del agua, el cielo que apenas y podía ver con su paraguas, y a las personas ahí fuera. Cómo hubiese deseado tanto una vida normal… de hecho, tuvo la oportunidad, pero decidió no tomarla. Se detuvo, viendo una cafetería llena de gente, gente que era normal, con trabajo, familia… y pensó: ¿Qué tal si hubiese decidido tenerla? ¿Habría decisiones de las que también se iría a arrepentir? Sí. Vera pensaba demasiado en sus errores, incluso a veces se cuestionaba su propia existencia y pensaba en quién podría haber estado ahí en su lugar, pero llegó a la conclusión de que había algún propósito ahí escondido. _Solamente que aún no lo he encontrado._ Suspiró y cruzó la vía antes de que el semáforo volviera al color verde, y atravesó la esquina de aquella pequeña cafetería.

Encontró, a las puertas del súper mercado, los pequeños puestos de frutas y verduras. Se acercó por mera curiosidad y de pronto se le hicieron apetitosas las manzanas. Una anciana la notó y llamó su atención, preguntándole si quería algo de lo que veía. Vera estuvo a punto de hablar y negar, pero recordó lo que hacía, y si aún comprando un poco de fruta salvaría a alguien de su propia miseria, entonces lo haría.

* * *

Steve se encontraba en su cocina, ahora un poco más relajado, pero a la vez preocupado por lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Se dedicó a hervir un poco de agua para poder hacerse un café, y luego se sentó en un taburete de la barra. Con las manos entrelazadas y cubriendo su mentón, observó la lluvia desde la ventana del apartamento. Se le hizo triste y melancólica, pero disfrutaba verla. Le calmaba, incluso en esos momentos en los que aún no había encontrado a Bucky. Él y Sam se encargaron de investigar su paradero durante esas semanas, sin embargo, aún no habían dado con nada. A veces pensaba en lo que pasaría si nunca llegasen a encontrarlo, pero rápidamente desechaba esa idea de su cabeza. Sabía que si era lo único que tenía, debía luchar por ello, aunque costase demasiado.

Oh, y Natasha. Natasha había desaparecido de nuevo luego de su reunión con el senado. Mentalmente, se preguntaba cómo la estaría pasando en esos instantes. Y Vera. Al menos sí había mantenido un poco de comunicación con ella, pero tampoco quiso molestarla. Steve la conocía y pensó que necesitaba espacio para luego establecerse normalmente con ella.

Un toque en la puerta le sorprendió. Se levantó del taburete, y antes de atender, apagó la estufa.

—Hola—saludó su visita alegremente, con su paraguas y bolsas en mano.

—¿Vera? —preguntó confundido. No la esperaba en ese momento. —No imaginé que serías tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo—sonrió y notó la mirada perdida en Steve. —Siento venir así, pero pensé que ya estaba mucho mejor y, además, eres mi amigo. ¿Tú qué tal estás?

—Bien, supongo—repitió en broma.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a dejarme entrar? Traje manzanas para hacer un pastel, sé que te gusta el pastel—dijo, sonriente.

—Claro, pasa—respondió, luego de reír ante el comentario de la chica.

* * *

—¿Y qué tal tu vida? ¿Ya encontraste un nuevo trabajo? —preguntó Steve, comiendo un pedazo del pie de manzana que había preparado con Vera hacia unas horas.

—Ahora hice mi entrevista para entrar a la CIA, espero que me llamen…

—Te irá bien, no te preocupes—la confortó.

—Gracias—dijo con una pequeña mueca. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya encontraste a tu hombre perdido?

—No, aún no, sigo en eso con Sam—respondió con un poco de pesar.

—Bueno, espero que lo encuentres pronto—sonrió para hacerle sentir mejor. —¿No piensas en mudarte luego de esto?

—Tal vez… pero no tengo lo suficiente—suspiró Steve. —Debo enfocarme en lo que es importante para mí antes de irme.

—Claro, entiendo—tomó un sorbo de su café.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Volví a casa, a mi verdadera casa. Creo que voy a quedarme ahí un tiempo hasta que encuentre un lugar más seguro.

—Por eso todo el cambio de identidad, ¿no? —afirmó Steve, quien ya le había preguntado por su cabello y Vera contestó cortésmente a todas sus preguntas.

—Sí—ahora Vera respiró profundamente. —Quiero con todas mis fuerzas seguir en esto, pero a veces siento que no puedo…—volteó hacia la ventana de la cocina, apreciando mucho más aquella lluvia.

—Entonces no lo quieres en realidad—comentó con seguridad Steve, llamando la atención de Vera al instante.

—Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Steve solo asintió, dando a entender con su silencio que comprendía ese sentimiento y terminaron su merienda.

Luego de comer y de hablar por unos minutos más sobre su futuro incierto, ambos se levantaron y Vera le ayudó con la limpieza de los platos y a recoger el desorden de la cocina. El ambiente entre los dos no se sintió pesado ni incómodo, al contrario, después de su charla, Steve apreció el gesto de Vera al llegar a su apartamento.

—Gracias por venir, enserio—habló el rubio, cuando Vera estaba a punto de irse, en el arco de la puerta.

—No es nada, creo que nos hace falta distraernos más—sonrió.—Adiós, te veré luego.

—Adiós—se despidió de ella con un abrazo, luego de ponerse de nuevo su abrigo y salió del apartamento. —Cuídate mucho.

—¡Lo haré!—escuchó su voz desde el pasillo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando Vera salió del edificio en el cual vivía Steve, notó que había pasado demasiado tiempo con él. Su reloj daban las ocho de la noche en punto y las calles aun estaban mojadas por la lluvia, además de que el ambiente estaba muy solitario en ese momento. Vio un taxi que se acercaba y decidió subirse en él, guiándole a su hogar, sin embargo, olvidó indagar a su alrededor y cuidar de que nadie estuviese espiándola, porque aquel hombre con el brazo de metal había encontrado la forma de seguirla, aún bajo la lluvia, hasta la casa del que fue su mejor amigo. Solo esperaría unos días más para tomarla por sorpresa y guiarla consigo al inicio de su plan.


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Era el vigésimo tercer día desde que James había seguido a la chica.

Su rutina siempre era la misma. A las siete en punto salía de su casa, caminaba hasta una pequeña cafetería, pedía un café y luego tomaba un taxi rumbo al edificio en donde había ejercido durante ese _casi_ mes. Y él siempre la seguiría. Algunas veces iba en una camioneta negra. No es bueno preguntar de dónde la había conseguido. Otras veces iría caminando y escondiéndose hasta de su propia sombra.

Ese día eligió el auto. Se le hacía más fácil y tenía un poco de pereza como para ir caminando. La observó salir del local. Su ropa siempre era la misma, y ahora mismo se veía distraída con ese aparato pequeño en sus manos, un _celular_ , como había escuchado que le llamaban. Aunque él también tenía uno, no había caído como un esclavo a esa cosa, al contrario de la mayoría de la población mundial que siempre parecía pegada a la tecnología como si eso bombeara sangre a sus corazones. La chica llamó a un taxi, subió y desapareció a la misma hora de siempre y él, por ende, la siguió.

Al llegar hasta el edificio, James siempre esperaba a que entrara y así él subía hasta el techo del edificio continuo y observaba todo lo que podía con binoculares y otros aparatos que había encontrado en algún lugar, _por ahí._ Tampoco es bueno preguntar de dónde los obtuvo. Media hora después de que había entrado, tomó unas gafas extrañas y cuadradas con las que podía observar el calor que emanaban las siluetas de las personas a través de las ventanas de la construcción, y siempre se aseguraba de sus movimientos. Había un tipo que, cada vez que podía, le hacía una que otra broma, la más común era asustarla. En algunas ocasiones, Vera fingía que había sido sorprendida, pero él no era tonto y estaba aprovechando cada segundo en el que observaba sus movimientos y reacciones.

A la hora del almuerzo, el mismo hombre y Vera salían juntos casi siempre. Notó que, mientras pasaban los días, él se le acercaba más y más, a lo que ella parecía no darse cuenta. Pero Vera parecía que simplemente lo ignoraba y que no estaba interesada en tener algo más que una amistad con él. Lavado del cerebro o no, tampoco era tan estúpido como para no conocer los movimientos del tipo. También él era un hombre, ¡por favor!

Al parecer, la invitó a ir con él, pero notó que negó con la cabeza un poco apenada. Le tocó el brazo y luego le abrazó. Posteriormente, ella se fue y el hombre subió a su auto, tomando cada uno caminos separados.

Bajó los binoculares, y ya que habían pasado veintitrés días, decidió que era el momento. Con todos los archivos que había recopilado sobre HYDRA, ella y su padre, sabía a dónde irían primero.

Hoy, Vera no se saldría con la suya. Incluso por más inteligente y escurridiza que fuera.

* * *

—Oh, ¡vamos! Henry no es un mal tipo.

—Lo sé, pero apenas llevo acá tres semanas y días—respondió exasperada mientras caminaba en los pasillos con su compañera, Sam, siguiéndole los pasos. —Siquiera déjame darle un tiempo, ¿sí?

—Solo inténtalo, sé lo que te digo—exclamó la chica, robándole las carpetas de las manos a Vera y detuvieron sus pasos. —Nunca lo había visto de esa forma con alguien, y créeme, lo conozco desde hace muchos años.

—Tengo una mejor idea: ¿por qué no lo haces tú? —dijo, con una alegría de _"sé que esto es un plan brillante"._

—¡Estás loca! —respondió de golpe, aunque con un poco de burla en su voz.

—Eso fue lo que pensé, así que si me disculpas, debo entregar esto—tomó de nuevo las carpetas y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a la otra mujer.

—¡No olvides que mañana debemos ir a la reunión! —escuchó a Sam gritando en el pasillo.

—¡No lo haré! —contestó. —Esto es horrible, se supone que mañana es sábado—murmuró para sí misma y siguió caminando.

* * *

Cuando Vera terminó todo por ese día, se sintió demasiado libre y trató de olvidar que mañana debía trabajar de nuevo en una nueva investigación. Caminó por las calles, siempre observando disimuladamente a su alrededor, pero nunca había nada. O al menos algo que ella supiera y que fuera demasiado obvio. Tomó un taxi de nuevo para llegar a casa y en unos veinte minutos estuvo frente a su hogar. Pagó y bajó del auto, para luego entrar rendida a su morada.

Caminó por la sala, y su rutina iba a repetirse: dejaría su abrigo en su perchero, se quitaría los zapatos y luego subiría a su vieja habitación a dormir un poco, pero ese día no. Se sintió extraña en cuestión de segundos y escaneó a su alrededor con cautela, asegurándose de estar sola. Caminó despacio y sin hacer ruido en el pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina.

Lo vio y su cuerpo se erizó por un momento. Peor aún, _lo reconoció._

Estaba ahí, sentado como si estuviese esperándola, que sí lo estaba. Pero se veía tan tranquilo en la mesa del comedor.

Vera tragó en seco. No podía ser que estuviese aquí… _él._ Recordó lo que había visto cuando era una niña y la vez en que lo encontró en la base de HYDRA. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado ahí? ¿Qué acaso la había estado siguiendo? _No. No. No, no, no, no._ Rápidamente desechó sus pensamientos y se enfocó en llegar hasta ahí y enfrentarlo. Se movió un poco más, trató de no hacer ruido y llegó a la gaveta debajo del espejo colgado en la pared. Sacó el arma lentamente y rogó por que tampoco se escuchase.

Quitó el seguro. Él se puso de pié en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a lo que ella respondió apuntándole por la espalda.

—¿Crees que no sé quién eres? —preguntó ella y sintió que había sonado entrecortada. _¡Diablos!_ Se acercó hasta él, quien ni siquiera se molestaba en voltear y verla. —Sé lo que mi padre hizo.

—Me sorprende que no corras aún—comentó y finalmente quedó frente a la mujer y la pistola en su cara.

—Ya te lo he dicho, sé en lo que se metió, traté de prepararme para esto—silencio. —¿Qué es lo quieres? —silencio de nuevo. —¿No tuviste suficiente con atacar el Triskelion? ¿También quieres a la CIA de tu lado?

—Fueron órdenes de tu padre, yo sólo lo obedecía como un perro—respondió secamente. Pero tenía razón. Vera no iba a negarlo. Descubrió que le había lavado el cerebro y solamente para cumplir todo el trabajo sucio que él mismo no hubiera hecho con sus propias manos. Nadie, de hecho. Solamente alguien tan sádico habría tenido el valor para eso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó, ignorando lo que antes había dicho el hombre. En todo ese tiempo, Vera no había bajado el arma.

El soldado no respondió y viendo fijamente el agujero de la pistola, sacó un cuchillo de sus espaldas y le hirió la mano en cuestión de segundos, haciendo que el arma cayera de sus manos. Vera gimió de dolor, tomándose la muñeca derecha, y esquivó uno de los puños del hombre. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro, hasta que quedó encima de la barra de la cocina, y le propinó una patada en el rostro, para después salir corriendo y llamar a quien sabía lo estaba buscando: Steve.

Subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación, cerrándola con llave. Rápidamente buscó entre el buró un cuchillo que tenía y lo puso en su bota. Tomó el teléfono de la mesa de noche con su mano sana y marcó el número de Steve lo más rápido que pudo, rezando para que contestase.

 _Un tono._

 _Dos tonos._

 _Tres tonos._

 _Cuatro tonos._

Y una mano de repente envolvió su boca. Se dio un susto y quiso gritar. No pudo debido a la falta de aire, comenzó a calmarse y sintió sueño sin razón aparente, hasta que se desmayó en el suelo.

Él colgó la llamada antes de que alguien contestase y con dos disparos, destruyó el teléfono con el arma que la mujer había usado para apuntarle.

—¿Quieres saber qué es lo que quiero? Venganza.

* * *

Despertó y su cuerpo se sintió adolorido debido a la incomodidad del asiento del auto en donde había estado dormida. Recordó al tipo del brazo metálico en su casa. _Ese maldito._ Lo vio en el asiento del conductor. Ahora estaba siendo llevada a quién sabe dónde por él. Su mano derecha ahora estaba vendada y el dolor había disminuido considerablemente. Agradeció que al menos algo bueno había hecho. Su abrigo ya no estaba y solamente se encontraba en la blusa blanca y en los pantalones negros de vestir que eran parte de su uniforme de trabajo.

Sintió en su bota el cuchillo que había guardado anteriormente y bajó la pierna tratando de no hacer ruido, para sacar el arma con cuidado. Se sentía desesperada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí dentro y ni siquiera quería saberlo, porque lo único que sabía era que debía salir de ese auto. Tal vez fracasaría en ello o no, incluso quizás la mataría, pero de todos modos lo intentaría. Volvió a su posición inicial, se sentó y en un santiamén había rodeado su cuello con el cuchillo en su mano izquierda y ella estaba en la parte delantera del auto, encima de él, topando el arma en su piel con ambas manos, mientras que presionó el freno para detener el vehículo. Lo sorprendió, lo notó en su rostro y sintió que sus manos la tomaban de la cintura para intentar apartarla. Y aunque dolía, ella trató de no inmutarse por un instante.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —apenas habló por la falta de aire, pero ella nunca contestó.

James dejó de forcejear con ella y mejor decidió tomar el volante para apartar el auto de la carretera y, luego de unos segundos, Vera logró detenerlo a su totalidad a un lado de la autopista.

—¿Vas a dejarme ir? —preguntó ella con enojo mientras apretaba más su agarre en el cuello del hombre, a lo que él levantaba aún más su rostro para tomar aire.

—¡Quítate de encima! —exclamó viéndola y llevó su brazo izquierdo al de ella, apartando el arma de su cuello, tomó el cuchillo y la separó de él, hasta que cayó en el asiento del copiloto.

Tosió un poco, tirando el arma y después tomando el volante fuertemente para no morir de enojo ahí mismo, y la escuchó maldecir mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Después volvió a verla. —¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así en una carretera?! —gritó, viendo la expresión de sorpresa de la mujer después de haberse acomodado un poco.

—¿Esperas que te diga que lo siento? —dijo sarcásticamente. —No mi amigo, o debería decir _mi enemigo_. Tú eres el que me tiene en este auto retenida y ni siquiera sé por qué o a dónde me estás llevando, ¡y no puedo salir! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! No puedes llevarte así a una persona solo porque tienes tus razones.

—Y tengo muy buenas razones para hacerlo—fue lo único que dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

—Eres un idiota—lo ignoró y su atención de nuevo fue hasta la puerta de la camioneta. —¡¿Qué le hiciste a los seguros?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo salir?! ¡Voy a romper los vidrios si no abres la maldita puerta!

—No puedes hacerlo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —volteó a verlo con enojo.

—Estamos a medio camino de la nada.

—¿Qué? —ella esperó a que dijera algo, pero no sucedió. —¿Qué demonios…?—observó a través de los vidrios y de hecho, lo único que observaba eran los árboles y el pavimento de la calle. El cielo estaba oscuro y sabía que era de madrugada.

Vio que encendió el auto de nuevo y Vera se embarcó en dar respuesta a sus preguntas de una forma más calmada, aunque siempre se sintió ansiosa por estar en un vehículo con un asesino. —¿Qué quieres de mí? SHIELD ya no existe y creo que HYDRA tampoco; mi padre está muerto y puedes celebrarlo si quieres, no voy a culparte; y ahora eres libre… ¿por qué?

Vera esperó a que respondiera, pero nunca lo hizo. La ignoró y siguió conduciendo y ella pensó que era una tonta al intentar conversar con el tipo, quien prácticamente se había convertido en su secuestrador. Con rencor y después de un tiempo, puso las piernas encima del tablero de la camioneta y pasó así, pensando y lamentándose por cualquier cosa que había hecho para merecer eso. Su padre había tomado a ese hombre por la fuerza para convertirlo en su pequeño juguete y Vera no quería imaginar lo que haría con ella cuando llegaran a su destino. Antes de dormirse, fue una de las pocas veces en las que se planteó muchos caminos para lo que le sucedería en el trayecto. No tuvo otra opción que ceder a regañadientes a lo que el hombre quería, pero pronto lo averiguaría.


End file.
